


Changing His Mood

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting wet always puts him in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing His Mood

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Changing His Mood  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Beka, Het  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Getting wet always puts him in a bad mood.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

Almost as if Mother Nature wasn’t sure it was worth the time, the rain began with a half-hearted attempt. It started as mere droplets of water but as he walked the slight drizzle became a torrential downpour, soaking him to the skin and escalating his already foul mood.

After splashing through every mud puddle Tyr finally stepped inside the Maru, a low growl rumbled in his chest at the amused look on Beka’s face. “Don’t. I’m wet and not in the mood.”

Beka reached for the buttons of his pants. “Well, then I’ll just have to change that won’t I?”


End file.
